1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ambulatory assistance devices, and more particularly to an ambulatory assistance device that is capable of ambulating an individual, having partial or total lower body paralysis, in a standing position under the individual's own power.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many devices have been known over the years to help ambulate individuals having varying degrees of lower body paralysis, cerebral palsy, and other such diseases and medical afflictions. One of the first types of ambulatory devices is the ubiquitous wheelchair, which provides a means for easily transporting the individual from one location to another. However, wheelchairs require the occupant to remain in a seated position and provides little therapeutic exercise, which typically leads to muscular atrophy.
Ambulation and mobility platforms, such as parapodiums, were later developed to provide a framework that provides firm support for an individual in a standing position. Some designs of this type of leg bracing enable the individual to become ambulatory with the use of crutches. Such systems require the individual to spend time each day in a standing position, which may reduce the incidence of atrophy in the lower limbs. The ambulation and mobility platforms may also provide the individual with the psychological benefit of being able to stand and participate in various activities. However, these systems are typically flawed by their complexity and bulk, which makes them difficult to use. Moreover, the complexity of such systems frequently necessitates a high cost of manufacture, which prevents those having limited means to acquire such systems.
Wheelstands typically provide a pivotable stretcher portion that moves between horizontal and vertical positions. Wheelstand frames are oftentimes provided with large driving wheels and pairs of stabilizer caster wheels that support the wheelstands and enable ambulation. While such devices enable individuals to be moved from horizontal or seated positions to a generally upright position, they suffer from a high degree of complexity in assembly and use. Moreover, the motive nature of the structure is provided by the wheels, which limits the amount of total body therapy and exercise that a user can obtain.
The prior art has provided other ambulatory assistance designs that increase the amount of exercise attainable by their users. For example, wheeled frames have been provided with various straps or vests to support the weight of the user, while mobility is achieved by a walking motion with the legs. Other systems provide complex leg bracing and electrical current that is passed into portions of the lower extremity to initiate a walking motion. Clearly, however, such systems are inapplicable to those of severe or complete paralysis of their lower extremities.
Accordingly, what is needed is an ambulatory assistance device and method of using the same that is simple to use, effectively ambulates its user in a generally upright position, and provides an adequate measure of total body exercise.